Beast wars 2 Lio Junior get well soon
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lio Junior comes down with a bad fever with bad sore throat. Santon said he has to have his tech-tonsils taken out. Lio Junior is scare he never had surgery before. Santon also says he needs to stay in ship for at least 2 weeks. Lio Convoy takes caring for his sick son very seriously. Fluff alert!


_Lio Junior comes down with a bad fever with bad sore throat. Santon said he has to have his tech-tonsils taken out. Lio Junior is scare he never had surgery before. Santon also says he needs to stay in ship for at least 2 weeks. Lio Convoy takes caring for his sick son very seriously. Fluff alert!_

It was a nice sunny day and things were quiet. Many of the Maximals have just woken up. "What nice day no one would miss a day like this." Diver said.

"Agreed." Lio Convoy said. He looked around. "Why is Lio Junior up? He loves nice sunny days like this.I'll go wake him up." he said.

He went into Lio Junior's room. he saw Lio Junior buried underneath the covers. "Lio Junior it's time to wake up." Lio Convoy said.

Lio Junior just groaned. Lio Convoy pulled the covers back. "Dad I don't feel so good my throat hurts, it hurts a lot." Lio Junior said.

Lio Convoy felt his forehead. It was felt pretty hot. "Santon come in." Lio Convoy said.

"What is it Lio Convoy?" Santon asked.

"I think Lio Junior has fever." Lio Convoy said.

"Okay I'm coming." Santon said. Santon came into the room. "Okay youngster I'm going to take your temperature." Santon said getting out the thermometer. He put it in Lio Junior's mouth. "Keep it under your tongue." Santon said.

It beeped Santon took it out and looked at it. "102.6 you need to stay in bed." Santon said.

"My throat really hurts." Lio Junior croaked. His voice sounded weak and scratchy.

"Okay open and say ah," Santon said getting out a tongue depressor.

"Ah." Lio Junior said.

"My word. Those tech-tonsils are so swollen and all spotty looks like tech-tonsillitis a bad case." Santon said. "Lio Junior is going to need an operation." Santon said.

"Okay." Lio Convoy said.

"But there is nothing to worry about I have done several tech-tonsillectomies. So it will be no problem for me. I'll have everything ready by tomorrow morning. So Lio Junior will have tough it out until then." Santon said.

"I never had an operation before." Lio Junior said he looked nervous.

"Lio Junior it's okay, it is only natural to feel nervous or scared." Santon said.

"Yes I had surgery before so I know how you feel." Lio Convoy said.

"Okay don't eat or drink anything after bedtime tonight because surgery can only be done if the patient has an empty stomach." Santon said.

"I'm not feeling too hungry." Lio Junior said. Then he put his hand to his throat.

"Try not to talk. Sometime after your surgery you are going to have specail treat." Santon said.

"Yes I had my tech-tonsils out when I was a kid. After it was over I got to eat ice cream to make my throat feel better." Lio Convoy said.

"That sounds nice." Lio Junior said.

"Okay Lio Junior before and after the surgery lots of fluids and rest." Santon said. "You will be feeling better in two weeks." Santon said.

"That sounds like a long time to be couped up." Lio Junior whined then held his throat.

"Sorry youngster recovery time cannot be rushed it will be over before you know it." Santon said.

"Yes so don't worry." Lio Convoy said stroking his son's head. "I'll get some juice." Lio Convoy said.

He came back and handed it to Lio Junior. "Thank you." Lio Junior said.

"You're welcome." Lio Convoy said.

Lio Junior drank some of the juice and then fell asleep.

Lio Convoy decided to stay close by just in case Lio Junior needs him. He sometimes checked on him to make sure he was doing alright. He got him refills on his juice.

Lio Junior was spending most of the day napping.

"Hey Lio Convoy how is he?" Kid asked.

"He's asleep right now. He'll have that operation tomorrow morning." Lio Convoy said.

"Great, I had that done before I came to your unit." Kid said.

"Many Maximals have had a tech-tonsillectomy it is a routine procedure." Scuba said.

"Scuba is right so Lio Junior is going to be fine." Santon said.

The next day. Santon took Lio Junior's temperature, energon pressure, and elctro-pulse. "Lio Junior I'm not allowed in the operating room but I'll be in the med-bay when you wake up." Lio Convoy said. Then Lio Junior was taken into the operating room in the med bay.

Lio Junior was put under by the sleep medicine that Santon gave him. Lio Junior began to dream. It was a nice dream. He was with his father. They were having so much fun together. They were having time as a father and son. "Wake up Lio Junior." he heard a far away voice say. But this was a wonderful dream he didn't want to wake up yet. It was so peaceful and sweet.

"Wake up Lio Junior." he heard Lio Convoy said.

Lio Junior opened his optics. He felt dizzy, and his throat was pretty sore he didn't know what happened. "Youngster it's over the operation was a success." Santon said. "It will be a few days before you feel like running around. But after you recover you will be just fine." Santon said.

Lio Junior looked tired still. "Okay say ah." Santon said.

"Ah," Lio Junior said opening his mouth.

Santon looked into his mouth. "Okay so far no signs of problems," Santon said. "Lio Junior try not to talk some much you need to rest you voice your throat is going be sore for a while so take it easy." Santon told him. Santon listened to Lio Junior's chest and looked into his optics and audios.

Lio Junior was about to doze off. He was still pretty groggy and sleepy from the anesthesia. "I feel weird." Lio junior mumbled.

"It's the anesthesia. It will wear off soon." Santon told him. He finished up. "Okay youngster just rest and relax." Santon said. Then he gave Lio Junior a grape Popsicle. "Eat it slowly it will help your throat feel better." Santon said.

Lio Junior began to lick it right away. After he finished his Popsicle and fell asleep. "We better let him sleep. The more he rests the better." Santon said.

The others wanted to see Lio Junior. Santon wasn't to sure. "Listen he just came out of surgery and he is still kind of groggy. He isn't going to feel well for a while so it is best let Lio Junior get his rest." Santon said.

They said okay. But they wanted to know if he was okay.

By the end of the day Lio Junior was in his room. He had his head propped up. He had some cold juice to drink. "Dad I'm hungry." Lio Junior said.

"Okay remember what Santon it has to be cold and soft. How about some applesauce?" Lio Convoy said.

"Sounds good." Lio Junior said.

"Okay I'll get it." Lio Convoy said.

The next day Lio Junior felt much better. He ate a bowl of ice cream.

After about two weeks Lio Junior felt like his old self again.

"Say ah." Santon said.

"Ah," Lio Junior said.

"Looks great, no fever and throat is all healed you are as good as new." Santon said.

"I can't wait to go back outside." Lio Junior said.

"You will be ready to go out tomorrow." Santon said.

"Alright!" Lio Junior said.

"Glad to see you back to your old self." Lio Convoy said.

"Yeah they great thing about sick is when you're better." Lio Junior said.

"That's right," Kid said.

"Agreed." Diver said.

"Great to see you are feeling better." Big horn said.

"You have healed nicely." Scuba said.

"Happy you are feeling better." Skywarp said.

"You look great." Apache said.

Lio Junior was so happy to be all better. He never wanted to be so sick again.

The end.


End file.
